


囚

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「他們說你和克倫尼克局長是朋友。」「很久以前，我們是。」「發生了什麼事？」那時菩提純粹好奇。「也許你會想親自向局長問個清楚？」一抹苦笑溜出了冰冷表面的裂縫。伊杜的雨太冷太孤獨。或許陽光不屬於蓋倫，但菩提仍然試著從傑達不斷帶給他一些陽光。





	囚

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇其實有點久了，只是一直沒有放到AO3上，希望大家喜歡。

1.

　　奧森．克倫尼克是他生命中最重要的人之一，不管用哪一種觀點來詮釋都得出同樣的結果。以前的蓋倫．厄索或許會樂得朝身旁的藍眼男孩露出靦腆的笑，但現在的他已來不及否認。   
　　奧森像是一種重力，小心翼翼卻也穩固的拉著他；或許，他們彼此牽引，但蓋倫認為奧森遠比他重要得多。對那個藍眼男孩來說蓋倫不過是一小粒石子，但對他而言藍眼男孩卻有著星體的質量。   
　　蓋倫不是學院裡最受歡迎的人物，奧森卻是一個無人不知曉的名字。   
　　蓋倫是資優生，卻也孤僻沈默、孤獨封閉，學院裡的人幾乎都是悄聲的提起他的名字。奧森則相反，他的名字是被學員們激烈談論的，人脈關係對他的重要性似乎更勝於學業表現。他們像是一個物質的兩個面向，兩種相反的特質，卻也因為如此他們的結合才能圓滿無缺。   
  
　　至少，奧森是這麼告訴他的，蓋倫是曾這麼相信著的。   
　　他深信不疑。   
  
　　「莉拉走了之後，一切都很難了。」   
　　蓋倫第一次向那人撒謊著，他看見他不以為然的挑眉。   
  
　　克倫尼克和莉拉也是如兩極般的存在，對他們來說卻是水火不容的交鋒。蓋倫在遇見莉拉之後很快的墜入了他認為是愛的物質裡。她有著他渴望的一切，溫暖、堅強、美麗。   
　　他沒有忘記克倫尼克同樣一臉不以為然的神情。

　　蓋倫第一次注意到他的眼睛是如此冷的藍。

 

　　琴像是模子裡鑄出來的小小莉拉，在她爸爸的腳邊打轉。蓋倫、莉拉和琴，他們像是形成了一種磁場，每每克倫尼克的接近都會演變成無可避免的斥力。   
  
　　妻離而子散，他們的關係彷彿又回到了當年，蓋倫的生活只圍繞著他一人。   
　　不。他只圍繞著他的野心他的狂傲他的偏執。蓋倫被迫日以繼夜的讓那個武器早日誕生在帝國的霸業中。莉拉曾經給他勇氣，勇氣卻也隨著她的離去而消逝。琴則給他恐懼，無限的恐懼，驅使他繼續臣服在克倫尼克的把玩之間。   
  
　　「我對你而言，到底是什麼？」   
　　蓋倫總是問，卻也不曾期望過答案。克倫尼克笑而不語，手上握著一捆捆的設計藍圖。蓋倫用來作圖的筆色，時時刻刻的讓他想起那個藍眼的男人。   
　　克倫尼克眼中的藍時冷時熱，或許溫度對他來說並沒有特別的意義吧。   
  
　　「這些進度，下週要完成，蓋倫。我們不能讓塔金看低我們，不是嗎？」   
　　蓋倫此時卻覺得遍體鱗傷，像是傷口凍裂之後又潰爛化膿，甫癒合之際又再度被劃傷，這個週期一次次的不斷循環。或許克倫尼克是無意的，一切都要怪他自己，不是嗎。   
  
　　克倫尼克心情好的時候會留在蓋倫的寢室裡聽雨，而蓋倫能做的，也只有不斷吞飲那燙喉的辛辣的苦澀的稠膩的熟甜的腐爛的扭曲的情感。

  
  
  
  
  


2.

　　說起來有些不可思議，但他這輩子沒有喜歡過雨。

　　不是那種細柔的、嬌弱的雨絲，而是伊杜上冰冷得幾乎刺骨的，那種傾盆大雨。在傑達出生的他，從來沒有想過雨可以下得如此毫無保留，如此猖狂，如此冷，如此冽。

　　自從有記憶以來，傑達下過雨的次數，大概一隻手就數得出來了。乾燥的風乾燥的陽光，舌尖上永遠嚐得到沙子的味道。那些小小顆粒總是散得到處都是，大概所有傑達人都有一半是沙子組成的吧，他想。

　　會成為帝國的飛行員，無關抱負理想，僅是一個可以餬口的差事罷了；薪水足夠溫飽，對一個市井小民來說就沒什麼好抱怨的吧，他是這麼覺得的。

　　菩提駕駛著帝國的船隻，將傑達的凱伯水晶，一批批的運往伊杜。

 

　　伊杜是一個和傑達完全不同的地方。

　　佈滿高聳的尖石，似乎未曾停歇的暴風雨，冰冷吹拂的風在耳邊呼嘯，降落時機翼仍結著薄薄的一層凍霜。菩提負責把一箱又一箱冰晶似的凱伯水晶交到他們手理，帝國的科學家們。他和他們從未交談過，只專注於辦好眼前的差事。

　　少說少錯，菩提一再告誡自己。

 

　　「你會冷嗎？」

　　那天伊杜的雨下得特別淒厲。菩提眨著眼，視線被雨水模糊成一片，只看得到灰白色制服的帝國科學家輕輕的蹙著眉頭。

　　「嗯。」

　　「……你叫什麼名字，飛行員。」

　　「菩提，菩提．魯克，長官。」

 

　　有了第一次就有第二次。

　　菩提開始和他交談、對話，清淺的一個微笑偶爾出現在那科學家的眼角或唇邊。

　　蓋倫，他開始叫他蓋倫。他覺得那人似乎不屬於這裡。

 

　　「他們說你和克倫尼克局長是朋友。」

　　「很久以前，我們是。」

　　「發生了什麼事？」那時菩提純粹好奇。

　　「也許你會想親自向局長問個清楚？」一抹苦笑溜出了冰冷表面的裂縫。

 

　　伊杜的雨太冷太孤獨。或許陽光不屬於蓋倫，但菩提仍然試著從傑達不斷帶給他一些陽光。

  
  
  
  
  


3.

　　蓋倫的四周總是一種幾乎算得上是偏執的感覺。   
　　擺設單純的宿舍，整齊堆疊設計稿，燙平的制服。所有的東西都像是用尺量過似的。或者，他真的一寸寸仔細丈量過了？   
　　菩提一向對 蓋倫 沒有太多的意見。不管是那些只能在一次次飛行間偷來的片刻，短暫的溫存，甚至是他的那些秘密，菩提從來都沒有多說什麼。他體諒這些蓋倫願意給予的一切。   
  
　　但今天他的目光越過了那張鋪滿設計圖的書桌，靜靜的看著蓋倫，突然站起道：   
　　「你還是常常這樣放著自己不管，對吧。」   
　　「我不知道你在說什麼，菩提。」   
　　「鬍子，蓋倫，你幾天沒整理了？」   
蓋倫從滿桌的藍圖中抬起頭，似乎有些納悶。菩提忍下嘆息的看著他已經不再能單純用扎人來形容的滿臉鬍渣。   
　　「我不想問你多久沒吃飯，也不想問你多久沒有好好的照鏡子，蓋倫，我不敢想像你之前是怎麼生活的。」   
　　那人微微的揚起嘴角，用染著一點藍墨的食指擦過下巴。「你不會相信的，我的飛行員。」   
　　菩提看著蓋倫，暖棕色的眼睛，突然有些後悔剛剛有些不經思考的舉動，但他說的都是實話。他不敢想像在出現一個可以照看著他的人之前，蓋倫是如何的行屍走肉過著每一天，整日埋首在克倫尼克局長給的滿堆工作裡。雖然他偶爾還是會自虐式的過度勞累自己，但總比以前好多了，菩提認為，至少自己可以看著他。   
  
　　所以他一言不發的走進蓋倫的浴室，不久之後拿著他的刮鬍刀與刮鬍泡回到書桌前。   
  
　　「現在？」他看起來有些驚訝。   
　　「現在。」菩提有些疲憊的苦笑。   
  
　　菩提的動作很輕，像眼前的人是泡沫一樣，或者像是機翼上的霜一樣，一下就消失了。即使 蓋倫 總是低喃著要求他不要這麼做，但只有這一點他不會和他退讓。   
　　蓋倫 的吐息平緩，菩提的卻開始有些短促，注視著眼前這片可以驅逐冷雨溫度的溫暖肌膚。

　　蓋倫的房間裡沒有窗戶，鋪天蓋地的白。聽不見雨的聲音，或者雨停的聲音，也看不到尖峭的石峰切割著空氣，或者那些穿梭其中的一艘艘飛行船。像是一個牢籠，或者一個與世隔離的角落，只有在這裡他才能完全擁有他。至少他是這麼認為的。   
　　菩提輕輕的刮著蓋倫的臉頰。好像這樣可以一併刮除那些憂鬱的神情一樣。蓋倫可能自己也不曉得吧，有些時候他看起來多像一尊快要碎裂的瓷器。   
  
　　「十二個小時。」   
　　「我聽不懂你在說什麼，蓋倫。」   
　　不久後他們躺在蓋倫寬大的床上，菩提用指背摩挲著他的下巴，指尖纏繞著雨一般冰涼的味道。   
　　「上一次吃飯的時間。」   
　　「你現在簡直是在求我轉換職業跑道。你覺得他會批准嗎，讓我來照顧你？顯然你是一個需要人照顧的小孩。」菩提半開玩笑的說。   
　　「克倫尼克局長不會太高興的，我想。」   
　　「我不懂為什麼你總是會提到他。」菩提嘆息道。   
  
　　蓋倫的房間沒有窗戶，沒有雨的聲音，只有緩緩流動的靜默。   
  
　　「你要在兩小時後起飛。」   
　　「我知道，他們可能已經開始找我了。」   
　　沉默、沉默、沉默。   
　　「對不起。」菩提終究起身，重新套上那件帝國飛行員的制服。   
　　「我也是。」   
　　菩提的動作頓了一下，「你沒有什麼需要道歉的。」   
　　「嗯。」蓋倫從喉嚨裡發出了一個聲音，讓菩提傾身輕吻在他的額角。   
　　「下一次我會想辦法幫你煮一頓像樣的晚餐。」   
  
　　「謝謝你，菩提，我的飛行員。」   
　　「你真的是一團亂，蓋倫。」   
  
　　以任何角度來看，都是一團亂啊，蓋倫。

  
  
  
  
  


4.

　　克倫尼克局長待在伊杜的時間並不多。他來的次數比任何長官頻繁，但總是只停留一、兩天，並把時間全耗在蓋倫．厄索的身邊。不管是他的研究室，還是他的臥房。只要來過伊杜的飛行員，多多少少都聽過一些輕輕囓咬著耳朵的傳言。從那科學家的手下傳到負責跑公文的職員，再從維護飛行船的機師和著幾杯劣質的酒水和曖昧的訕笑傳到了他們耳中。

　　所以當菩提看著因得知克倫尼克即將來訪而顯得有些心神不寧的蓋倫，謠言的拼圖便補齊了缺失的那一塊。

 

　　「蓋倫。」

　　「怎麼了？」男人枕在菩提的手臂上，抬起那對偏紅的眼睛看著他。此時外面正是一片鋪天蓋地的夜色，雨下得淒厲，他們卻在床上依偎著，享受對方的體溫。

　　來往伊杜與傑達之間的航運愈發頻繁，一批批透亮的凱伯水晶盡數送到了他雙臂中那人的手裡。菩提從來就不是一個充滿信念的人，他信仰溫飽和一個安定的生活，或許還有一點點冒險刺激、充滿腎上腺素的感覺，就像是此時與他並肩著的那個男人。菩提從來就不是一個充滿信念的人，或許有人會說他是傑達的叛徒吧？但這些指點這些聲音，不久之後，就會消失在那個凋萎的聖城揚起的漫漫黃沙中。菩提是這麼相信著的。

　　「明天他會來，」菩提讓蓋倫銀棕相雜的髮絲纏在指間，它們總是有著一股清新好聞的氣味，「奧森．克倫尼克。」

　　「嗯。」蓋倫應得有些不自在，側著頭讓嘴唇擦過菩提的掌心，像一個道歉般。

　　「他們說你和他的關係……」菩提本來打算單刀直入，一個年輕的戀人，一股莫名剛烈的醋意。但看到那雙總是浸潤著一點憂鬱的眼睛，他突然打住，無法繼續逼問下去。

　　「怎麼了，我的飛行員？他們說了什麼？」蓋倫的語氣平靜，又在他手心落下一吻。

　　他們第一次有了肌膚上的碰觸，是在蓋倫的研究室。夜深人靜，只有他的桌燈亮著。他們對飲著菩提從傑達帶來的酒，不久蓋倫抱著他，呢喃著失散多年的女兒的名字。第一次他們親吻，蓋倫拉著他的制服，在貨運機的底下，在菩提額頭上一個祝福的吻。

　　蓋倫的吻和他之前所有的伴侶都不同，不管他們是男是女、是不是僅存一夜歡愉。蓋倫的吻總是像間歇的雨，帶著一聲嘆息，愛意與不安的絲線緊密交纏在一起，互相拉扯著。菩提從不認為自己是一個堅強的人，但此刻他卻在這裡，依偎著那人，兩人對抗著整個帝國。

　　也許，他沒有能力保護他，沒有能力挽救那個破碎的過去。但他願意試。

 

　　「克倫尼克是一個刻薄的混帳。」菩提嘆氣般的道。

　　他感覺到蓋倫笑了，即使他背對著他。蓋倫笑起來是幾乎是一個完全不一樣的人，菩提想，一個開心沒有煩惱、而不是那個在眾人面前壓抑孤僻的科學家。

　　「我和克倫尼克很久以前就認識了，菩提，你知道的，當我還是學生的時候，大概比你還年輕的時候。」

　　「是他帶我來到了帝國。」

　　「你知道嗎，菩提，他帶走了莉拉和琴。菩提，他帶走了我的孩子。對他來說我只是一個剛好可以利用的工具，對吧？」

 

　　蓋倫的聲音平靜的描繪著這個故事。菩提握著那人汗濕的手，幾乎就可以看到那總是披著一件白得潔癖的披風的男人，在暗中、從過去窺視著他們。

　　同樣被蓋倫吸引，菩提知道他跟克倫尼克的相似。雖然吸引著他們的特質不盡相同，但他們都被蓋倫吸引著，他幾乎可以感受到克倫尼克灼熱的視線帶著妒意與厭煩的看著莉拉．厄索與初生的琴．厄索。

　　蓋倫的心中永遠有一個位置替他逝去的伴侶與生死未知的女兒保留。菩提不知道自己在他心中究竟能否與她們相比？一瞬間他變成了奧森．克倫尼克，只想獨佔。

 

　　「他一來，你都會想辦法把我支開。」菩提嘆息，撐起上身讓自己俯視著他，拇指摩挲著鎖骨上方的凹陷，再沿著人體的線條摸索著他的脈搏。蓋倫只是垂下眼簾，用沈默當作一個微弱的抗訴。

　　「等事情結束之後，你會跟我回傑達嗎？」菩提問。能離開這個無時無刻下著雨的星球，和蓋倫一起，他想看他對著太陽微笑。

 

　　菩提只知道蓋倫在替帝國建造某樣東西，可能是另一個設施，或者基地或者武器。他本來不是很在意，但他知道它快要完成了。

 

　　「嗯？」

　　「我想帶你回到傑達。」

　　也許他可以辭掉帝國的工作，回到那個城市，和他已經去世的母親一樣，開一家買賣香料的鋪子，和蓋倫一起。菩提知道那些香料在蓋倫的身上聞起來會有快樂的辛香味，他會適合那些味道的，他想。

　　他傾身吻著他。菩提從來不認為自己是一個特別有勇氣或者決心的人，他就只是他，一個替帝國工作的飛行員；但此刻他只想拉起蓋倫的手，逃離這個地方，逃離克倫尼克刻薄的淡藍色眼珠。他們甚至可以不去傑達，到銀河系的任何一個角落都好，就是不要在這裡。

　　「等到一切結束，我們就離開吧，我帶你走，好嗎。」菩提覺得自己有些蠢，如此天真的冀望著。

　　蓋倫露出了一個有些哀傷的微笑。

　　「好。」

  
  
  
  
  


5.

　　「我想上你。」   
　　他是飛行員，不是詩人，愛與慾他只想用最直接的方式向眼前那人表達，沒有什麼比粗俗的措辭更適合撩動他們之間高漲的性慾。   
　　蓋倫呻吟著，在他偌大的房間裡聲音彷彿放大了好幾倍，回音在壁間碰撞，交織著囚禁著他們的雨聲。   
　　「不要停，蓋倫。」   
　　菩提捉住了他的手腕，在他的脈搏上吻著，上癮似的輕囓著他在微光下蒼白的皮膚。

　　科學家的衣服沒有多餘的扣子，令他不禁懷疑著設計者的意圖。菩提的手在蓋倫胸口游移，不久指尖便觸碰到藏在布料皺褶裡的拉鍊。蓋倫像隻離水的魚，那種他偶爾可在傑達市集看到的神秘生物，在他指下微弱的掙扎。他渴望另一個體溫的愛撫。   
　　菩提的手輕易的剝除了煩人的衣物，室內乾燥的氣溫讓他低喘出聲。   
  


　　「蓋倫。」

 

　　一夜情是許多飛行員共同的習慣，幾乎像是一種趨同演化，航站與航站之間無法預測的停泊替他們豢養了蟄伏呻吟的孤獨感，孤獨感渴望著各種形式的體溫的掠奪。菩提有過幾個固定的對象，男男女女，他們都知道自己不屬於對方，只不過是冰冷的銀河系中偶遇的陌生人。   
但蓋倫不一樣，菩提想，不禁將手貼附在他幾乎滾燙的肌膚上愛撫。   
  


　　這不一樣。

 

　　「我想要你。」   
　　雙手游移至他的褲腰，菩提顫抖的聲音像是懇求贖罪的祈禱者。   
　　他膜拜著身下的軀體，他膜拜著這份禁忌，他膜拜著這不知何時已經燒得無法饒恕的感情。無論是身份、年齡還是相遇的時機，都像是一個詛咒。   
　　來不及了，他想。   
　　蓋倫在親吻間像是融化成乖順臣服於情慾的獸。他的氣息有著過濾空氣接近潔癖的氣味，還有伊杜的雨，以及菩提從傑達帶回的烈酒辛香。   
　　蓋倫很適合那種醉意，菩提想，從那人的舌尖吮著那股辛辣的味道。那不是品質特別上乘的酒，釀在傑達的沙漠裡，浸漬其中的香料宛如春藥一般的有著讓人上癮的特質。菩提巴不得那人全身浸透著這股氣味，他希望他只是傑達的一介平民，而蓋倫是一個巷弄間隨處可得的情人。

 

　　退去了蓋倫的衣物，衣衫仍然完整的菩提半跪在他的大腿上，俯視著那對淺色的、濕潤的眼眸，充血的性器官在褲襠裡脹得發疼。   
　　「蓋倫。」   
　　那個名字在他舌尖幾乎像是一個禱詞。   
　　「我愛你。」   
　　他懇求著眼前男人的寬恕。   
　　他不應該愛上這個人，這個人不應該讓菩提愛上他。

　　蓋倫閉起了情慾氤氳的淡色眼眸，難受似的蹙著眉，汗水溽濕的銀褐色髮絲散亂的貼附在前額。他咬著下唇，手向下腹探去，有些笨拙的握住自己的陰莖撫弄，難耐的低吟著。   
　　菩提用最快的速度解開自己的皮帶衣釦，踢下工作靴，只為了將那個男人揉入懷中。   
　　蓋倫的皮膚燙得可以融化兩人的筋骨。

　　「停下來。」   
　　菩提呢喃著向虛無請求。   
　　他想停止這個自殺式的愛意，但他放不下蓋倫，他溫暖得不該在伊杜雨中存在的微笑，一顆哀傷的、破碎的心。他放不下。   
  


　　蓋倫也不應該這樣放任他的。十幾年的時間他理應接受自己的命運，理應瞭解愛不過是一個短暫的形容詞而不是一個可以佔有的名詞。   
  


　　但現在他們在這裡，在蓋倫空蕩的房間裡，菩提跨在那科學家的腿上，擺動著腰模仿著性交的動作以暫時抒解腿間勃起的欲望。

　　床頭櫃擺放著菩提跟著酒一起帶來的一小瓶潤滑劑。他伸出手勾過那只塑膠瓶，在手指上倒了些便往蓋倫的股間探去。   
　　冰涼的凝膠態物質對身下人來說是一個陌生的觸感。菩提俯身輕咬著他的耳垂安撫，一邊用手指按壓著入口周圍有些緊繃的肌肉，待對方習慣了之後便插入了食指，沒入了第一個指節。

　　肌肉收縮舒放，身體在他的撫弄下戰慄。   
　　菩提忍著就這樣硬上了蓋倫的衝動，手指抽插著提他擴張，偶爾換著角度、指尖按著埋在腸壁下的腺體。   
　　蓋倫的呻吟逐漸由痛變質，像是過熟的水果溢著濃郁的甜膩。菩提又擠了些潤滑劑在手上，三指進入本不適合交媾的腸道裡抽插，讓對方不禁敞開雙腿挺動腰部，不自覺的追逐著快感。

 

　　原本他妄想著性的滿足可以合理化他的衝動，心裡面愈發飢渴的不滿足感卻一再的證明了自己愚蠢的失策。   
　　蓋倫．厄索不是他隨便在宇宙某處看上的一具孤單軀殼，從來就不是。   
　　當性愛不只是性或愛，而是一種窒息式的獻祭。   
  


　　菩提抽出手指，有些急躁的將腫脹難耐的陰莖挺入他的身體。蓋倫的腿抬起糾纏著他的腰，讓兩人不可思議緊密的契合。

　　菩提饜足的嘆息聲呼應著蓋倫沙啞的呻吟，讓他忍不住往那高溫的身體裡頂弄，肌肉在幾乎滅頂的快感下緊繃顫抖。他改一手扶著蓋倫的腰，一手按著他的肩膀抽送著，皮膚在他的指甲下綻出了新月形的紅。   
　　大概是終於狠狠的頂上了他的前列腺，在兩人腹間摩擦的性器泌出了透明滑膩的體液為這原始欲望驅動的媾和助興。蓋倫拱起的脊背延伸著脖頸的曲線，涔著汗水的樣子讓他的形象模糊在冷與荒淫的界限。   
  


　　「我愛你。」菩提像是認罪一般的在蓋倫耳邊喘著。

 

　　他張口囓著他頸側那塊沒有被標記、脈搏鼓動著的皮膚，舌頭舔吮戀人的體味。他試圖用一切感官記下這一刻，好在荷爾蒙消散之後證明這不是另一場荒唐的春夢。蓋倫介於哭與呻吟之間的聲音，加快的心跳，大腿勾著他的腰，無助的揪緊身下的床單直到指節發白。   
　　菩提的手移向他們之間，握住蓋倫跳動腫脹的性器藉著前列腺液擼動，刻意配合著在他直腸裡抽插的節奏，逼著那柔軟滾燙的甬道蠕動收縮。

　　第一次的性事他們沒人能持久。在幾次摩擦之後蓋倫便釋放在菩提手中，高潮之後菩提仍絲毫不減緩速度的幹著他，直到他也射精在那具炙熱而微微抽搐的身體內。   
　　黏膩濕潤的聲音讓蓋倫有些愣住，掀起眼簾抬眸看著菩提，而菩提默不作聲的傾身吻著他的唇，齒間咬著略微腫脹的唇瓣。   
  


　　如水中一點紅墨慢慢擴散的鐵鏽味讓他們都稍稍清醒了些。菩提用手背安撫似的摩挲著蓋倫有著鬍渣而粗糙的臉頰，一邊咬著牙關小心將仍然半勃起的陰莖退出他的甬道。

 

　　「你還好嗎？」   
　　「嗯，」蓋倫咕噥了一聲，轉為側躺的姿勢讓自己的背貼著菩提的胸膛，「突然覺得自己沒有以前年輕了。」   
　　菩提笑了，手臂環過那人寬闊的肩膀將男人摟在懷裡。兩人的皮膚濕黏著，但他想沐浴可以延後到清晨，至少不是現在，他們不急著離開對方的體溫。

　　「你說我們這樣算什麼？」飛行員問著他的科學家。   
　　「我不知道。」蓋倫的聲音低如細雨漸歇，「你想要它成為什麼？」   
　　「都好，只要我能擁有你，哪怕只有一次。」   
　　「你可以擁有我，我想要擁有你，但我能給的不多，尤其是是時間，我們沒有時間。」   
　　「我知道，蓋倫。」菩提在他的頸窩嘆息。

 

　　他們沒有時間可以揮霍，因此他們只能把所有的愛意眷戀悔恨孤注一擲，猶如飛蛾撲火的注定但誰也都只能坦然接受。

  
  
  
  
  


6.

　　他們之間的關係總是介於孤單與飢渴之間拉扯。

　　不，或許它們源於同一種物質，在兩個靈魂的裂縫中熟爛，甜膩的香氣四溢如鮮血。

　　愛對他們來說會許是一個過於可笑的字眼。他們在對方身上掠奪，指尖攫取任何一點卑微的慰藉。『我愛你』，他說，空洞的懇求著渴望著。

 

　　「克倫尼克近期之內不會再來伊杜了。」蓋倫在半痛的呻吟間說著，指腹按著對方脊椎的凹陷與凸起，玻璃的溫度冰冷的烙印著滾燙的肌膚，「你可以在他發現之前把東西交給索。」

　　「你很擅長破壞氣氛。」菩提的牙齒尋到了他的脈搏，鮮血在柔軟皮膚下鼓動，如暴雨後的溪流般帶著毀滅的意識。

 

　　菩提習慣在囓咬中取得主權，在他的痛中汲取一絲報復的快感。不，他無意報復，這僅僅是理智與本能拉鋸下的產物。

　　水淌下他的脊背，在不同色調的肌膚之間匯流，濕溽冰冷而強烈猖狂如兩人愛意的詮釋。

　　誰先開始的並不重要，就如兩個星體之間的引力沒有先後，它們只同時存在，只同時消亡，或者同時在一團混亂的質量中墜落。

 

　　「我愛你。」他們其中一人說，是誰開的口並不重要，他們知道。「我非常、非常愛你。」

　　這些字在舌尖是痛的。蓋倫總是會不自主的拉扯著菩提長而散落的髮，口中無聲求饒，儘管在他胸口上安撫的手永遠溫柔。是什麼時候開始的亦不重要、不值得被記憶，因為他們總有一天要被埋葬，不是嗎？他們不記錄，只因倒數。水的溫度再冷也冷不過絕望，在熱也熱不過熾烈的激情，僅此而已。

 

　　瘦了，菩提想，濕潤的手擦過身下人的肋骨，沒有溫熱的水珠滴在白得幾乎病態的床單上，蓋倫彷彿缺氧的生物在掠食者的注視下可憐的起伏著胸膛。挑逗一個孤單的靈魂並不是一件難事，一點恰到好處的柔情足以融化冰冷的圍城。

　　蓋倫在性愛上總是意外的卑微。儘管平時再怎麼欺騙、愚弄、操控、擺布著周遭人們的認知與想像，一旦剝除了外衣就只是一個受了傷的人，傷口在冷與熱的煎熬下將白染得血跡斑斑。

　　菩提放慢了速度，手肘撐在蓋倫的肩膀兩側，聽著他細微的喘息。有時候這無關壓抑過後高漲的性衝動，只是想向對方證明自己存在過。是愛嗎？從來都沒有人承認過，菩提說服自己著個物質太奢侈而他們不可能擁有。

 

　　一陣戰慄竄過身下人的身體，輕顫如電流一般。蓋倫閉起眼睛，口中無聲的呻吟，在另一人的觸碰下達到高潮。菩提俯身應著他迷茫中索吻的唇，不久亦在一聲低喘後釋放在對方熱得令人成癮的身體裡。

　　之後菩提習慣枕在蓋倫的胸口上，聽著不穩的心律，待兩人之間的激情衝動逐漸冷卻。

　　「我該拿你怎麼辦？」沒有解答的問題只能繼續曖昧的在宇宙中迷失。

  
  
  
  
  


7.

　　「告訴我該怎麼做。」

　　他知道 蓋倫 只需要一個飛行員替他傳訊，把訊息帶給反抗軍，而他親手促成的武器便有機會被毀滅。他小心隱藏語氣中的惶恐，看著對方壓抑太多心事的眼睛。

　　「告訴我你需要什麼， 蓋倫 。」

 

　　直到最後一滴伊杜的雨水被氣化。

  
  
  
  
  


0.

　　菩提跟著卡西恩走出了殘破在石峭間的飛行艇，走入雨中，伊杜令人熟悉的脾性冰冷的滑過額角、浸透髮絲，帝國的制服貼附著肌膚使他不住打了個哆嗦。   
　　索．吉瑞拉的陰影仍不時的縈繞腦海，痛苦的折磨扣著纖如枯柴的手指擾動著菩提的思緒。不行，他告訴自己，蓋倫還在等他。   
　　卡西恩掮著狙擊規格的武器，任冷雨猖狂淌落他獨行冷峻的背影。

　　蓋倫還在等他。   
  
　　他的科學家穿著平時的那件灰色制服，灰色囚服，跟他淋著同一場雨。   
　　他們在平臺的制高點，卡西恩臥趴在地，武器已經上膛就緒。   
　　這時候菩提會說：我愛他。   
  
　　他們看著琴一階一階的向上攀登著。她的父親是如此的接近，十五年的哀悼悔恨彷彿在雨中被侵蝕，留下最脆弱的靈魂，真實宛如孩子，嗚咽啜泣著。   
  
　　反叛軍的戰機劃過伊杜過於狹窄的天空，雨點濺起了火光。

　　菩提和卡西恩，還有席魯、巴茲、K2，他們來到平臺時只能在混亂中瞥見克倫尼克那對冷如焰火的藍眸一眼。蓋倫依在琴懷中，尚有一絲氣息，細若菩提曾經在銀河某個角落看過的蟲類吐出的紗，彷彿能在他一個粗魯的觸碰後融化在空氣裡。   
　　卡西恩救了蓋倫。他們劫走一架帝國的貨機，正是菩提平時駕駛的型號，離開了這個被雨侵蝕殆盡的星球。

  
　　我們相愛著，菩提說。   
  


　　他們回到了反叛軍基地，蓋倫的傷勢獲得治療。他醒後能第一個看見守在醫療艙旁的菩提，雖然有些疲態，但他的飛行員依舊會毫不遲疑的把他緊攬入懷中。   
　　我們做到了，菩提顫抖的說著，有著恐懼也有著狂喜。這個夢太美太真實，他不敢睜開雙眸。   
　　蓋倫吻著他。這不是夢，他的科學家說， 而菩提相信著，他永遠相信著他。

　　盟軍如願取得了設計圖。菩提聽說他們把它交給了莉亞公主，不久之後將可以摧毀這個武器，蓋倫設計的武器。菩提問他是否想要繼續留在這裡，見證著一切混亂的結束，在宇宙裡化為塵埃。   
　　蓋倫搖頭，菩提認為此時此刻宇宙的寬恕只容得下他與他。

　　琴和席魯都加入了卡西恩，巴茲一如往常的擔任著盲眼僧侶沉默的護衛。

　　菩提告別了他們。他和蓋倫一起，來到了一個沒有聽過名字的星球，杳無人跡，彷彿被造物者遺忘的一粒珠石。四望翠綠盈目，這裡的雨是暖的、柔的、孕育生命的，蓋倫常捨不得站在屋簷下，只為了讓雨細吻他的臉龐。   
  


　　不久之後他們聽說死星被摧毀。   
　　不久之後他們聽說帝國亡逝。   
　　不過這些對他們來說都已不再重要了。

　　菩提答應了蓋倫他們會一直相伴。   
  


　　然而。

 

　　這個假設在一開始便與事實矛盾了。   
　　菩提依然愛著蓋倫，直到最後一秒都是如此，但他無法逆迴命運。在伊杜，他沒能帶著他離開，一切便只能成為一個錯誤的假設，錯誤的算式，錯誤的願望。

　　如果有來世，他寧願不要與蓋倫相遇，因為菩提相信著，永遠會有比他要來得值得信任與依賴的人會來到他的科學家身邊。   
　　但來世似乎並不存在，菩提想，思緒停頓在不成立的假說之中。

 


End file.
